Lost In Lily's Love
by Chatterboxgirl
Summary: This is James's story of what happened from the day he and Lily confess their love for each other to the day they die. Please R&R! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. I Love You

Author's note: I hope you guys like this story... It's my first really good story, I'll try to have it updated with a new chapter once a week. Also, sorry about the spacing before, that should be fixed now!  
  
Basically, this is the story of what happens from when James and Lily first confess their love for each other to the day that Voldemort kills them. It's from James's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: Say what you want about the story, just remember: I didn't make the charecters, I just built off of JKR's base.  
  
First chapter setting: Hogwarts; the Griffindor Common Room  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
        James sighed shakily. No matter what would happen, this was his chance... Maybe his only chance. He slowly took one step, then another, and carefully pushed open the door. He looked around the room, his heart pounding. He jumped as the door slammed closed. Maybe he shouldn't-  
  
        "Hi James! What are you doing in here? I would've thought you'd be in the Great Hall already, with Sirius." James whirled around to see Lily Evans standing behind him, her arms loaded with books and a curious look on her face. He avoided her question by offering to help with her books. "No thanks, I think I can handle them." She smiled, giggling quietly to herself. James swallowed nervously, and nodded. He watched as she headed up the stairs to drop off her books, and let out a deap breath. This was it. He was going to do it. When Lily came back down, he was sitting in a chair, apparantly waiting for something- or, in his case, someone. Lily looked over at him as she passed. "James Potter, what are you doing still sitting here? I've never known you to skip a meal!" James stood up at this, and walked over to her. "I'm waiting to ask you if you'll come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, Lily." he said, having finally gained the courage to tell her. "Lily, you may not know it, but I know it, and almost always have: I love you." He grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes. "The only thing I want right now is you to come with me to Hogsmeade. Not food, not anything but to be with you." He smiled. "I've been waiting so long to tell you that." He looked down at their hands, surprised Lily hadn't let go yet. Carefully, James braced himself for rejection, pleased that she at least knew how he felt about her. He winced to himself as she opened her mouth, sure she was about to say-  
  
        "Yes." James looked up, his eyes full of joy. "I would love to go with you, James. You must not realize that every day you have spent loving me, I have spent wishing, no, hoping you did." She paused to smooth down his hair with her free hand, which he caught as it came down. "James, I love you too." James smiled at her, a tender smile full of care and love. "You mean it?" Lily smiled back. "With all of my heart." And while the feast was beginning three floors below him, James had his mind only on his love for the girl he now stood kissing... Finally. 


	2. Telling Sirius

"James! Where've ya been?" James strolled up to the table, to the relief of his best friend, Sirius Black. "You missed the first 10 minutes of the feast! Not to mention had me sitting here by myself for 10 minutes before hand." Sirius looked over at James, who was not listening to a word Sirius was saying, and was instead picking through his food. "Helllllooo! Pads to Prongs, are you in there?" He finally got through to James, who looked up suddenly. "What'd ya say, Pads?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "I was asking where you were the past 20 minutes!" James smiled, but before he could answer, Sirius spoke. "Woah, where's she been?" he commented as Lily came and sat down a few chairs below them. "Oh wait, that was a stupid question. She was probably in the library, checking out ten more books." He snorted. "I'm serious, Prongs-" James interupted with a grin on his face. "Yes, Pads, I already know your name." It was an old joke, but one they loved to share. "Haha, Prongs, very funny. But I mean it, how many books could she possibly need? I mean, does she EVER take a break from the library? Whaddya bet she stays here next weekend insteada going to Hogsmeades?" James grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure, my good friend." He smiled as Sirius gave him a doubtful look. "I have a feeling she's going." Sirius laughed as he swallowed more chicken. "And you trust this feeling because- ?" James just smirked and said, "Because, I asked her to come with me and she said yes." Sirus dropped his chicken at this. "You didn't!?" James just nodded. "James, I can't believe it! Congrats! But," and Sirius looked puzzled at his latest thought, "why did your asking her take so long?" James leaned back, a dreamy expression on his face as he relived the whole scene. "Cause, I told her I loved her. And she said, in these exact words: You must not realize that every day you have spent loving me, I have spent wishing, no, hoping you did.'" James looked over at Lily, who blushed a little, caught staring right back at him. "And then, we kissed." He looked over at Sirius, who sat gaping at his best friend. "James, did you tell her anything else while you were pouring out your soul?" he teased. "But really, James, congrats. I knew you two were meant for each other." But James barely heard his words of support, as he was lost in his love for Lily. 


	3. Anxiety

A/N: Ok, so, here's the third chapter.. I hope you enjoy it, I thought it was funny.... But I won''t know what you thought unless you review!

----------------------------------

James paced nervously in front of a mirror, his eyes full of excitement and worry. He tried once more to make his hair lie flat on his head, but his attempt was in vain. He looked over at his best friend, who looked calm and relaxed as he sprawled out over the bed. "Pads..." James saw Sirius roll his eyes, as he had heard the same question 5 times in the last 2 minutes. "Do you think I'm ready?" 

"Prongs, for the last time! You're ready! Just sit down before you pass out." Unfortunately, this didn't have quite the effect Sirius had been trying for. "Pass out? What if I pass out on our date? Do you think she would laugh at me? Do you think I will?" Sirius sat up.

"James. Listen to me. You will do fine. Stop worrying yourself over nothing! It'll go fine!" James looked around the room, still panicked. "I don't know.. What if.." 

"No more what if's. Ok?" James let out a shaky sigh. "All right. No more what if's.. But still..." Sirius flopped on the bed again, obviously giving up. "Trust me, once you see her, you'll go back to being fine. But for not, do me a favor and eat some of those chocolate frogs I gave you before I take them back, ok?"

Finally, James laughed and relaxed a little. Maybe it would go ok, after all... James laughed out loud as he bit into one of the frogs. "You know, Pads.. I think you were right for once... It's a miracle!" And with that, pillows flew into the air (along with several chocolate frogs), and all anxieties were forgotten.. at least for the time being.

-------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, I kind of pushed my deadline this week... Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it... Now, let me know what you thought! 


End file.
